A Knight's Tale
by Dragon Eternal
Summary: The story from Seifer's view, yeah, real original huh? But this one is NOT another yaoi. (not a cross)


I do not own the Final Fantasy 8 storyline, nor do I own the characters. Please read on and enjoy, I will gladly await your review.  
  
*-*-*  
  
I slammed my Hyperion into the ground, letting the handle stick in the air. Maybe four minutes early, but who cares eh? I take a few deep breathes, looking around at the mountain range. Every time I look out there, I see my dream. It's like one of those fairy tale dreams, to be a knight, to put everything on the line for one cause, to face a pure evil enemy and kick their ass 99% of the time.  
  
I sit down on the mountain ridge, waiting for the moron to come. Nah, perhaps I shouldn't call him that. Squall is my rival, my only equal. He is the only one who thinks like me. I, Seifer Alamasy, finally admit someone is my equal. Shit, it must be snowing in hell.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
I turn to see Squall reaching the summit. "Bout time. I was beginning to think you wheren't coming." I pull the Hyperion out of the ground and raise it level. "Come on, this shouldn't hurt too much." I crack a smile at Squall.  
  
He unsheathes his gunblade and holds it with two hands. He may try to keep his emotions in, but his eyes show it all. He wanted the battle fury as much as I did. "Are you ready Seifer?"  
  
Ah, the great epic battle between the black knight and the white knight! My fingers twitch in excitement through my leather gloves. I could feel a burning fire inside me, rising to a giant flame. FINALLY! Three words where all I needed to make it alive.  
  
"Just bring it."   
  
Squall finally showed some freaking emotion on his face. He smirked. But then again, he charged right after, so I didn't get to see if all his teeth where still there. Because he sure would need a dentist after this match. "RAAH!'  
  
He tried to cut downward, I blocked, he sliced, I countered. The clashing of steel was the dance as we moved gracefully amongst the plateau. For me though... I was tottering on the edge between dream and reality.  
  
Squall slashed, I parried, repoiste, remease, circular parry, counterattack, dodge, slash, block, continuation, bind, slash...  
  
My mind was set on fighting him, my body flowing faster than water. I didn't give a damn anymore, all I wanted was to fight! With a twist of my hand, I shot him with a fire spell and sent him sprawling. SHING!  
  
I smile as my blade cut him. I didn't try to kill him, only nick him so he will know who his better is. I smile wide and prepare again but his gunblade flies up and my eyes close just before the steel touches.  
  
*-*-*  
  
I see a woman. She looks kinda like Matron... Is it her? Nah... It's... It's in her eyes. They are not the same. What's wrong with her? Is she sick?   
  
"Come little boy." Her voice melodies, just like when I was a child.  
  
"Live your dream Seifer." She smiles. "Come to me little boy, learn to grow into a man."  
  
What did she mean? I am a man now!  
"Come to me Seifer."  
  
"Seifer."  
  
*-*-*   
  
"Seifer wake up!"  
  
What the hell is that racket? "Egh? Turn down the volume on that radio will you? I've heard banshees that screamed better." I shout out. Immediatly, I regret it. A killer headache becomes relevant to me like pounding drums in a freakin' marching band. "Give me some asparin, that banshee gave me a hang over." I call out.  
  
"'Ey Seifer, Fujin was just tryin' to wake you up ya know?" I hear a voice... Raijin's.   
  
"SORRY."  
  
I sit up slowly and blinked even slower. I could feel the veins in my head pulsing. "Just give me some damn tylenol or something." I reach for my head to hold it, but some cloth was around it. Oh yeah... The fight... "Where's Squall?"  
  
Fujin's voice came back. "SLEEPING."  
  
"He is in the room next to you, I would advise you not to bother him, Instructor Trepee is rather angry at the two of you." I hear the Garden doc yaking at me. I don't really pay attention, till she hands me my little bottle capped savior with a glass of water. "You two don't have to fight so hard. One of you could get killed."  
  
I swallow one of the little saviors and gullped down the water. Eh? What does the doc know. I can't lose. And Squall? He is worse than a Galbadian cockroach, just keeps coming back for more. . "Yeah yeah yeah. Can we go now?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sure... Fujin, Raijin, I want you to keep him out of trouble okay? With the SeeD test coming, he would not like to lose his chance." Her eyes turn to me. "So keep him from losing his temper." I could hear mild dislike in her words, geeze, was she PMS'n on us or something? Get off it alrready.  
  
"Later doc." I jump up and run out of the room, Fujin and Raijin tagging behind. I forget about my headache for now, had to look strong. As soon as I reach the elevator I slow down a bit and undo the head dressing.  
  
Fujin smiled at me, but didn't say anything. Shit, I have all the luck with women don't I?  
  
"Cool man. You got the whole scar thing workin' for ya, ya know?" Raijin speaks. "Wonder if I should get one too, seems like the chicks like it." He cocked his head over to Fujin.  
  
Fujin frowned at him. "DIE!"   
  
"Ow, ow ow ow oW OW OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"   
  
The whole while, I sit back and enjoy the sight.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Should I bother to keep writing this? 


End file.
